Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Weksamsouxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98WEKsamsouxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Don Juanxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,864) and as its pollen parent an undistributed seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its numerous hairs on the rachis upper side, its globular bud shape, its even red coloration and its large clusters. The plant has a climbing growth habit, suitable for garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKsamsouxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Don Juanxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKsamsouxe2x80x99 bears medium size flowers of even medium red coloration, xe2x80x98Don Juanxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers of darker red coloration with some black pigmentation on the outermost petals. The new variety bears its flowers in large clusters, whereas the seed parent bears its flowers in significantly smaller clusters.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKsamsouxe2x80x99 bears flowers of even medium red coloration with very double petalage (about 36 to 50 petals), the pollen parent bears flowers of brighter red coloration with significantly lower petalage (about 5 to about 10). The new variety bears matte to slightly semi-glossy foliage, whereas the pollen parent bears very glossy foliage.